


Three Weddings Never Celebrated in Defiance

by misura



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[what it says on the tin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weddings Never Celebrated in Defiance

_Kenya Rosewater/Datak Tarr/Stahma Tarr_

"I hope you do realize," Nolan said, "that if someone dies under suspicious circumstances, it's my job to investigate. Even when that someone is Datak Tarr."

"Such dark words at a wedding." Stahma smiled. "Have you tried the cake yet?"

"Kenya," Nolan said - too sharply, most likely, but he was making a point here.

"Trust me, Lawkeeper Nolan." Stahma said. "Should we kill Datak, I promise you will find the circumstances entirely un-suspicious."

Nolan scowled, while Kenya chuckled.

 _Poor bastard's lucky if he lasts a week,_ Nolan thought, and then, watching Datak watch Kenya watch Stahma: _Good riddance_.

 

_Joshua Nolan/Amanda Rosewater/Kenya Rosewater, with guest appearance by Connor Lang_

"Regrets?" Nolan asked, and then, because as far as E-Rep went, Connor was reasonably decent people: "I wouldn't have expected to see you here."

"Ambassadorial duties," Connor said, which Nolan took to mean he either didn't want to talk about it or didn't quite know the reason he'd come here himself. "You're a lucky man, Nolan."

"Yeah." Nolan grabbed himself a drink. It was free, which was to say that he was paying for it, the occasion being his wedding and all. "Personally, I was thinking something more along the lines of there being a very small margin between being brave and being an idiot."

"That, too," Connor said, and then he made the mistake of looking over to where Amanda was sitting (it had to be a mistake, Nolan knew; you didn't do these sorts of things on purpose, not when they put that particular expression on your face) and he sighed.

Nolan wasn't used to suppressing sudden urges to either hug or hit people, but in the end, he managed to get them both another drink, which seemed to do the trick.

 

_Sukar/Joshua Nolan_

"I honor you for protecting Little Wolf," Sukar said, which wasn't exactly a vow of love undying or anything, but if Nolan were honest with himself (which he generally tried to be), he liked it a whole lot better.

"And I honor you for your - " Irisa had rehearsed him for this - the Irathian wedding ceremony. A fairly loose ritual with lots of room for improvisation, such as the bit right here.

They'd settled on something suitable in the end, he was fairly sure.

" - your high hat." It probably hadn't been that, though.

("My mom is _so_ embarrassing," Irisa complained to Kenya, much too loudly if she'd wanted him not to overhear.)

Sukar smiled and bowed. "It is a very fine hat, is it not?"


End file.
